User talk:Infidel/Archive 2
I R FURST! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:48, 20 March 2007 so i herd i was furst. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:49, 20 March 2008 (EDT) First. Lord Belar 18:44, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :i r second. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:57, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::How do I add the little Archive box thingy? Ah need one. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:58, 20 March 2008 (EDT) FURST! NINJA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:57, 20 March 2008 (EDT) FIRST IN BEFORE NINJA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:58, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :lulz. Noaw help meh. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:00, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::naow*. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:00, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::see mah talk pg and BAI! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:02, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::thankies much. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:04, 20 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd You needed spam. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:16, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd that infidel does need spam. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 23:25, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::COMBO BREAKER Lord Belar 23:26, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::so i herd you didn't break our chain, but kept it going. however, i herd you broke our combo. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 23:27, 20 March 2008 (EDT) COMBO BREAKER Lord Belar 23:32, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd you broke the combo and chain this time. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 23:32, 20 March 2008 (EDT) COMBO BREAKER Lord Belar 23:33, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Last time I asked for spam, the guy above me crashes PvXwiki. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:49, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :So i herd i contributed to that page. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:32, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd tht iz epic kul. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:07, 21 March 2008 (EDT) so i herd You liek inverted icons. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:18, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd that is a-fucking-lot of inverted icons. Sadly, I only like the ones that look cool. But hey, that's cool still. Sign mah list of cool people please. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:07, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::That's what I was aiming for *evillaugh* ~ ĐONT TALK 09:49, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::Well it was epic win. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:53, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Godliest Talk here. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:53, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Blah! blah blah! Let us talk about a girl [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:01, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::I hads one. But then she dropped me for some queer. And now she is like bitching about it. And I'm just like, "Wow." But w/e. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:09, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::And then I was like "whatever!" *guitar solo* "and then this girl comes up to me, and she's like WHATEVER!" *guitar solo*... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yup. But now i might get back with the girl. Hot damn! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:54, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::My vote is for a shooting spree and more guitar solos instead. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:56, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sure. Mine is more moar pusseh. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:19, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::for* not more. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:43, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::So what you're saying God, if I understand you correctly, is that this may be your pvxwiki of whatever? Gogey 13:38, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::So if you actually made sense, I could answer the question. And that's pretty cool that you call me God. I have a God voice, if only you could hear it. I also need to learn the "create matter from nothing" thing. I haven't gotten the hang of it just yet. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:04, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xz7_3n7xyDg All will be come clear, o great one. Gogey 14:36, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Oh. I forgot this song existed. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:52, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::And then I was like WHATEVER! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:55, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Am I on your watchlist or something? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:57, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::ooooooh he loooooooooooooooooves you :D ITS SO CUTE Gogey 15:43, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::inorite? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:49, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Otherwise recent changes works... but then I was like WHATEVER! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:30, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I only use minor edits. Which is leetsauce, or so i herd. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:21, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Same here. Btw, that's yours. Pour your favourite leetsauce on it, I couldn't think of anything other than grey. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:25, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Hot damn. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:18, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Damage on Rit build I'll try. I might not be able to find anyone with GDW. But if i do ill test it. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 14:18, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Alright, thanks. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:24, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol ive been gone all day and just got back, so no i havent gotten it yet. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:56, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Peup. Well try to do it please. gogogo! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 21:14, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Holy shit, i forgot,i fail.— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 19:10, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol thanks for doing it. I haven't had access to GW in foreverz. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:23, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ur sig omfg ur sig is WAY to long its really annoyngi That Twin 15:48, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Use Firefox. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:00, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Exactly. Fail less and use Firefox. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:05, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::School doesn't like people using Firefox. XD --Relyk 11:40, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Or even just use an up-to-date version of IE. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:46, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Fail... big time... I'll just go over something... biggest oxymoron known to man... "Microsoft Works" ::::::Lol up-to-date IE 7 sucks more than IE 6 Antiarchangel TROLL 10:44, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Why not just suck less dick and upgrade to Firefox? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:00, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::IE7 has anti-aliasing for fonts^^ ~ ĐONT TALK 11:05, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::...IE still sucks dick. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:09, 24 May 2008 (EDT) no this will not go away mwuahaha i used ur basic format on my page, hope ya dont mind--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 20:33, 24 May 2008 (EDT)<-- uses IE :You use IE, therefore I DO mind. About using IE. But using the thingy, yeah I don't care. I just care that you use IE. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:08, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::lol ok thx--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 13:33, 25 May 2008 (EDT)<--Click to see mah dancing squids :::So please fail less and use Firefox, kthxbai. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:33, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::ill go download it now ywthxhai--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 14:29, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Did you download it? Because if you did, good job. You now don't suck. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:45, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::wow.... its spectacular...!! nice sig, still looks liek a caboose of a train to me--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 23:18, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's a grass shack. And FF > IE because of all the add-ons you can get for FF, and IE just sucks major horse cockz0rz. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:36, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::oh, awesomeness--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 10:19, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Your Signature Needs to be changed into something legible. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:16, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Stop using Internet Explorer. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:18, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::And that is relevant, how? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:19, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Because the signature is legible in Firefox. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:24, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::And what part of that makes you think it's a relevant argument? Just curious. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:25, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Nothing, except for that it's legible in what the major part of this wiki uses; firefox. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:34, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Rapta please fail less and use Firefox. It is perfectly legible in FF. IE sucks so much it doesn't recognize these characters. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:44, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have IE, it reads quite fine, maybe Rapta's IE is wrong, idk, on mine Infidel's sig looks similar to a train, amirite? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:55, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Close, it's a grass shack. I haven't looked at it in IE so I don't know if it looks like it should or not. Igor has the version of IE that fails the least. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:18, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The older versions(<7) can't read it, the rest can. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:06, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yay! My IE is aweasum. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:10, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I have IE7 and it's still messed up, but as said before, my IE is really weird. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:32, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::There, problem solved--Either Rapta can get IE7, or he can get Firefox. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:54, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No, that's not what I was aiming at. It's needlessly long and disruptive. Fix your signature. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:47, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Also, feel free to post up an image of what it's supposed to look like. I'm using IE7 and this is probably what it is supposed to look like, but it is needlessly long and disruptive (as I stated above). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:48, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Um, the sig isn't long at all and it isn't disruptive. The sig is like this long: |------------------------|. Well, a little shorter. I've seen longer. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 22:00, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Longer? Where? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:23, 2 June 2008 (EDT) (Reset indent) Frv's sig is longer than mine. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :I've found your signature seems to change randomly in length based on context. For example, it looks shorter in the preview of this section, very long when I just visit your discussion page, sometimes off centre, sometimes mousing over it changes it. I'm using Firefox 2.0.0.14. - 11:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm using the latest version of Firefox and I never get any of those problems. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:08, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wow, it looks really short and tight at home compared to work. Same version of Firefox, ffs. Maybe it's because my work computer is German and this one is Asia Pacific? I have no freaking idea. - 14:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, you see how short my sig is. No reason to complain then. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:56, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Case in point, there should not be any "dynamic" signatures that vary based on the browser being used, especially common ones. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:27, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Um, it works on IE7 and on Firefox. If you aren't using either, you are doing it wrong. I still see nothing wrong with my sig. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:30, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's also really fugly on the Wii, since the Wii uses Opera. Case and point: I shouldn't switch my browser for your sig. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::(ec) I'm using IE7 and I've viewed it on FireFox as well. You need to fix the signature. Stop making retarded comments like "you are doing it wrong", because it doesn't help your case. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:32, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Fixing it is as simple as taking a screenshot of your signature, cropping it to the right size (using Paint, or whatever) and then uploading it. And I will say it again: using your generic "preferred browser" is not an argument for your case. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Also it probably does break PvX:SIGN. Says the code can't be more than 3 lines long in 800x600 resolution, yours is about 3 lines in 1024......(just use a template...also i think i need to do that as well.....)~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:52, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Rapta, is it ok if I make a template for it? Or do I have to screenshot it and upload it as a picture? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:19, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::A template wouldn't change the way it is right now. The only fix I see would be either to change your signature or to upload the picture (and hopefully it's not exceedingly long). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:50, 3 June 2008 (EDT) (Reset indent) Ok, I'll upload a picture in a minute or 2. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :There, now I have a picture, and it redirects to my userpage. All is good now? 17:59, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::\o/ ~ ĐONT TALK 18:02, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Looks great. Thanks for cooperating. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:04, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Damn I thought I was the only one to use \o/ lol. And your welcome. 18:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Wow, I wonder where Rapta got the whole screenshot sig from... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:32, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't know; probably not from you as I've seen it plenty of times before. Brandnew. 18:54, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I like you. You can speak on my behalf. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:28, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Failure begins with U I never said "Fear Me!" was gud energy denial.--Underwood 08:55, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :You called me a troll for saying it is terrible e-denial, therefore I can assume that you think it is good e-denial. So, gtfokthxbai. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 08:57, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Assuming makes you dumb. Fail moar win less.--Underwood 08:57, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::No, because if someone says "IWAY sucks!" and someone says "ohemjee you phail IWAY is leetsauce!" (and they are serious), you can assume the person that responded is a complete noob and a moron. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:03, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::You can assume but still it could be someone uber serious that likes to talk that way. Either way you put words in my mouth. Never said it was gud just said stop trolling by using caps and exaggerating to the extreme about someone's build--Underwood 09:05, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You don't own a build here, so I can't "exaggerate to the extreme about someone's build" as they don't own said build. The fact that someone would even consider "Fear Me!", let alone in PvE, cannot go unnoticed. I had to. I'm oh so sorry if you don't know that I only "troll" on stupid shit like that. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:07, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Seriously Underwood stop flaming everyone already. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:10, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Don't be jealous bcz I haven't gotten to you yet...oh wait nvrmnd :D --Underwood 09:11, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Take your crap off my talk page, I am right, you are wrong, deal with it. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:14, 2 June 2008 (EDT) No u.--Underwood 09:16, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Ok, ander after these replyes you are not a Troll? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:18, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::No u.--Underwood 09:20, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::You troll harder than Igor used to. Stop now or I'll take it up with the AN. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:21, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Obvously idc--Underwood 09:21, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Alright then. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:24, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Just for clarification, Fear Me used to phenominal e-denial and got nerfed, IWAY still works and quite well with a good team, and Underwood is a retard. We're all done here. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:37, 2 June 2008 (EDT) FYI underwood, Trolling was recently deemed permaban worthy.....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:38, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Grinch, key words here: USED TO. "Fear Me!" sucks a load of horse cock now. IWAY is still shit and pretty much anything will roll it. Agreed. Agreed. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:41, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::The fourth comment in this topic makes you a liar. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:42, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::IWAY works fine as long as your warriors are strong and brave enough to Dchop Spirit Bond. - 09:43, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Take your crap off my talk page, I am right, you are wrong, deal with it. <--That is pure truthiness--Fear Me sucks now, and IWAY is easily rolled if your team has half a brain and knows what to do. He was wrong the whole time. I win. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:46, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Noone wins when arguing on the internet. ~~ 09:47, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::(EC) I do agree with Grinch on that in a good team IWAY is still good, I have a friend in a guild (were I was too for some time) that is still running IWAY from time to time to a great success, gathering quite a bit of fame every time they do it, but they are good. As for trolling, Underwood pushes his luck, he doesnt troll as hard as I did (lol, turned pvx inside out :3) but he still does troll quite a lot, and it is permaban worthy, now he either stops, or gets perma'd imo. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:48, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have the biggest epeenor, I win. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:49, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::For clarification, last time I saw Grinch run IWAY was GvG, not HA. Also, in reference to Grinch, from your user page "I'd say he just won at everything GW-related." Contradicting yourself =/ - 09:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) LOL You have a link at my user talk on your userspace, I lolled hard.. xD --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:58, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :I think you mean "You have a link to my user talk on your userspace". And it doesn't just link to yours. It links to whoever clicks it. For example, when I click it, it takes me to my talk page. -- Come visit 15:35, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh. Damn Igor you win teh prize, couldn't figure out what you meant :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, broken English ftw. -- Come visit 15:38, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Well it can be good - broken grammar on the other hand... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:39, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::That's what I meant, broken grammar. -- Come visit 15:42, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Invert Master of Magic and put my name on it im already using it! [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 10:34, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :My inverted pics are so people don't have to upload their own. -- Come visit 10:58, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :: lol nice addition to ur sig vote on archive--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 19:32, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I had to upload a picture of my sig, Armond yelled at me :( But I don't think it is ready for archive yet...Spam me a bit so I can archive. -- Come visit 19:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::: Why do you want to Archive a beautiful page? Can i be first next? You are very helpful, no? Do you like cheese? Does spamming make me banned? Even if i am doing what you said? Does this count as spam? Am i spamming? Am i helping you? Is there more question? I am just helping. [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 23:57, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Spamming would be making a lot of short messages. -- Come visit 10:46, 7 June 2008 (EDT) bought u some spam image:Spam TNP.jpg i herd u liek spam--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 08:21, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :u herd rite -- Come visit 10:45, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::hehe thats funny. I herd u like this kind of spam. Bla Bla Bla Bla Bloops Bam Bam? [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 12:26, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::The best thing for that kind of spam is to blow it up with firecrackers xD. Also, has anyone notices is is Maps backwards? Maybe it's a conspiracy... Rupert=Hawt 16:28{GMT}7-06-MMVIII ::::Did anyone ever realize that shiggityshiggityschwat backwards was tawhcsytiggihsytiggihs? Maybe that is a conspiracy too... -- Come visit 13:58, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I have to agree that spam, troll and prickedry is life and blood of pvxwiki. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:48, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Very true. -- Come visit 12:49, 9 June 2008 (EDT) phunny pix hey i stole that stuff from funny pix. i love it lol. Takeyourpills55 20:20, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :H'okay. -- Come visit 14:21, 8 June 2008 (EDT) im 86 and ur 118. owned. vote on archive--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Quiet you. I'm gonna archive. -- Come visit 10:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT)